Several recent dynamic magnetic disk technologies allow the incorporation of multiple physical magnetic disks or storage mediums into a single virtual storage. However, a physical magnetic disk for storing data of system and a physical magnetic disk for storing user data are not allowed to be incorporated into a single virtual storage, due to a limitation in the operating system such as Windows®. If a user enforces the physical magnetic disk for storing data of system and the physical magnetic disk for storing data of user being incorporated into the single virtual storage using a dynamic magnetic disk technology, the operating system would recognize that the virtual storage is actually composed of the physical magnetic disk for storing data of system and the physical magnetic disk for storing data of user during a start-up process, which would cause a case that a blue screen is displayed because the operating system crashes. Thus, the operating system is unable to operate, which affects the usage of a user.